


game night

by theantepenultimateriddle



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (chess tournament more like get undressed tournament eh??), F/F, No Sex, nudity though, strip poker? no. strip chess, written in a gay haze at 3 am, yeah that pun sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantepenultimateriddle/pseuds/theantepenultimateriddle
Summary: The game of chess is a strategic masterpiece over a millennium old, meant to simulate the turns and flow of battle, the sacrifices necessary to win a war. It’s a game of subtlety, of planning ahead, of preparing for your opponent’s moves. Chess is a game of skill that is still widely regarded as the most advanced and intellectually challenging board game in existence. It requires intensity and focus and cunning, and it is played worldwide by millions of people.It’s also a lot more fun if you’re playing the strip version.





	game night

The game of chess is a strategic masterpiece over a millennium old, meant to simulate the turns and flow of battle, the sacrifices necessary to win a war. It’s a game of subtlety, of planning ahead, of preparing for your opponent’s moves. Chess is a game of skill that is still widely regarded as the most advanced and intellectually challenging board game in existence. It requires intensity and focus and cunning, and it is played worldwide by millions of people.

It’s also a lot more fun if you’re playing the strip version.

Lovelace moves her pawn diagonally to capture one of Minkowski’s, and Minkowski groans as Lovelace gives her a wide, delighted grin. “First blood. Take an item of clothing off.”

Minkowski sticks her tongue out at Lovelace, wrinkling her brow in an expression of mock-outrage at this result. “I’ll get you back for this.” She pauses, tilting her head down to consider her outfit, then takes her jacket off, revealing her strong arms in the sleeves of her loose t-shirt. “Happy?”

Lovelace raises an eyebrow. “Not really. C’mon, Minkowski, you have to get into the  _ spirit _ of Strip Chess. Loosen up!” She laughs at Minkowski’s expression, then gestures to the board. “It’s your turn anyways.”

“Prepare to eat your words, Captain,” mutters Minkowski, then hunches over the board, casting a critical eye over her pieces. Lovelace can see her assessing her options and hopes beyond hope that Minkowski’s next move will be reactionary. Minkowski looks over the board, then makes her decision, picking up one of her pawns and moving it to capture the pawn Lovelace just moved. She sits back triumphantly, and Lovelace has to suppress a smile at the blunder. “Gotcha. Now start stripping.”

Lovelace smiles. “Let me show you how it’s done, then.” With a smooth, deft motion she pulls her shirt up and over her head, reveling in how Minkowski’s eyes drop to her chest almost immediately. Lovelace gives her a smirk. “Like what you see?”

Minkowski jerks her eyes back up to Lovelace’s face, her cheeks bright red. “I’ll like it better when you lose.”

“Keep on dreaming, Commander,” says Lovelace, and then leans down and picks up her queen. She doesn’t even have to look as she moves it diagonally across the board, directly in line with Minkowski’s king. “Check.”

Minkowski’s eyes widen. “Damn it.”  She takes a deep breath, then carefully moves one of her pawns in line with Lovelace’s queen. “Okay, there.”

Lovelace nods silently at the move, then takes her knight and moves it into position, taking the pawn that Minkowski had just put down with a clicking of wood. Minkowski swears loudly, and Lovelace gives her another smile. “Well?” She spreads her hands. “I did it already.”

Minkowski scowls, then pulls her shirt up and over her head, setting it neatly to the side. Lovelace looks at her, at the smooth skin over well-defined muscles, and has to blink a few times and clench her hands on her pants to stop herself from reaching over and pulling Minkowski into a kiss.  _ Win the game, and there’ll be plenty of time for that. _ She opens her mouth to say something, but what comes out is a few nonsense syllables and stammering. Minkowski snorts, and Lovelace feels the blood rush to her face. She tries again. “You, uh… you look good.” She averts her eyes, then gestures to the board. “Go.”

Minkowski rolls her eyes, then leans down and looks again, her brow wrinkling. Her fingers hover over the piece, and she clacks her teeth the way she sometimes does when she’s thinking really hard. Lovelace watches the wheels turn and turn, and finally Minkowski picks up her knight and sets it down next to Lovelace’s, putting her queen in danger. She sits up, looking Lovelace in the eye and giving her a radiant challenge of a smile. Lovelace nods in respect. “Good move.”

Her smile widens. “Thanks. Now let’s see you work your way out of this.”

“Oh, you’ll see.” Lovelace takes her queen back a few spaces and waits for Minkowski’s response, which comes in the form of a deft and confident mistake as she moves her pawn to take Lovelace’s knight. Minkowski gives her a look, and Lovelace mock-sighs and unhooks her bra, leaving her topless next to the board.

Minkowski’s mouth falls open a little bit when Lovelace takes her bra off, and she shifts her weight, positioning herself slightly more forwards. Lovelace sits back and smiles, reveling in how even though this is far from the first time she can still render Minkowski speechless. It doesn’t last long, though; Lovelace almost immediately sits forwards and moves her queen down the length of the board to take Minkowski’s castle, and the expression on Minkowski’s face disappears into a frown. “God  _ damn _ it.”

Lovelace shrugs. “It’s the way the game is played, Minkowski. Now, what are you gonna do?”

Minkowski narrows her eyes, then sits back and unzips her pants, pulling them off and putting them to the side. Now she’s sitting there in her underwear, and Lovelace is trying with mixed success to not get distracted by the strength in her thighs or how easily the red panties she’s wearing would slide off. She blinks hard, re-focusing, and watches Minkowski make her move. Minkowski clicks her teeth together again, then pulls her king out of the line of fire of Lovelace’s queen, moving it diagonally up to the right. Lovelace raises an eyebrow at the move, then takes her other knight and moves it out from its original position, putting it diagonally to one of her pawns. Minkowski moves again, taking her own knight out, and they go like that for a while, piece by piece with no more clothes coming off. Minkowski seems to be getting into the rhythm of the game; her moves are becoming quicker, better, and more decisive. Right up until she moves her knight into danger.

Lovelace takes advantage of the vulnerability immediately, taking her knight with her bishop, and Minkowski groans loudly. She glares at Lovelace, then shakes her head. “God damn it all.” Then she takes off her bra, and Lovelace is left with a scowling, mostly-undressed Minkowski, two pieces of clothing left on, and the sudden knowledge that she should probably let Minkowski win.

Minkowski takes her bishop with one of her pawns, and Lovelace strips her pants off. They’re even now, both in their underwear, and warmth is pulsing through Lovelace’s body as Minkowski looks at her. She can practically feel her gaze, like a caress over her skin, and Lovelace swallows hard.  _ I need to lose, fast.  _ Minkowski moves her bishop one space with a  _ clack,  _ and Lovelace takes a deep breath and throws the game all in one, moving her queen directly in line with Minkowski’s. Minkowski’s eyes widen as she looks back and forth between Lovelace and the board. “Lovelace, are you  _ sure _ you want to do that?” she asks, and Lovelace nods. A wicked smile spreads across Minkowski’s face, and she takes Lovelace’s queen in a smooth motion, sitting back. “I win.”

Lovelace’s heart is pounding, and she slowly reaches down and slides her underwear off, leaving her naked and infuriatingly far away from Minkowski over the chess board. She moves her legs slightly into a more open position, shifting to give Minkowski a better view of her body. “I guess you did. So now the question is…” Lovelace lowers her voice. “What are you going to claim for a prize?”

Minkowski’s eyes move up and down Lovelace’s body, drinking her in, and when she speaks her voice is low. “I think I might have an idea.” She takes a deep breath before reaching out and pushing the chess game aside.

Minkowski closes the distance between them, moving over to Lovelace and pushing on her shoulders gently to get her to lie down, and Lovelace obliges, spreading herself out on the carpet as Minkowski gets on top of her and straddles her waist. Lovelace has to resort to biting her lip to keep quiet as Minkowski reaches down to cup her hands around Lovelace’s breasts, squeezing them gently, but even so an involuntary noise slips out. She’s breathing hard at this point, her breath catching in her throat. She  _ wants _ Minkowski, wants her here and now. “Commander…”

Minkowski shudders with pleasure when Lovelace calls her that, moving her hips fluidly to grind against Lovelace’s body just once. Then she leans down. Lovelace thinks she’s about to kiss her, but Minkowski’s mouth moves past her own and stops by her ear. Minkowski leans in and whispers. “Did you let me win just then?”

Lovelace freezes and contemplates lying, but Minkowski would see right through her in a heartbeat. Instead she sighs. “Yes, but does it really matter?” Minkowski is totally silent for a moment, but then she stands up and steps away from Lovelace, turning to walk out of the room. Lovelace props herself up on her elbow and calls after her, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “Where are you going?”

Minkowski glances over her shoulder at her girlfriend, sitting butt-naked on the carpet, and shakes her head. “I’m going to take a shower, seeing as I’m already mostly undressed.  _ You’re _ going to pick up the mess out here and put everything away.” Lovelace’s jaw drops as Minkowski starts to walk away, then pauses and turns around again, looking Lovelace in the eye. “Oh, and Isabel? Don’t just let me win again.” Then Minkowski heads out of the living room, leaving Lovelace in the middle of the floor, undressed and surrounded by bits of clothing and chess pieces.

After a moment, she shakes her head and sighs, speaking to the empty room. “Guess I deserved that.” Then, with a groan, she gets up and starts gathering up chess pieces and articles of clothing, trying to ignore how her body still aches for relief.


End file.
